


One Night

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand becomes a relationship she wasn't expecting, Pansy decides to end things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Tonks knows it is coming.

It has been, for a long time now.

She has felt it, can feel it still; only now, it is stronger than ever.

Tonks knows that tonight Pansy will end it.

___

Pansy stands in the hall. Her hand hovers momentarily above the doorknob of Tonks' room. She takes a deep breath. This is it. It has to be.

___

It's no surprise, not really. Tonks knew it would end this way; it had to.

It was only meant to be a quick shag: one night.

One night, which had somehow become two, and then three and then: _this._

She couldn't blame Pansy, not really.

Tonks couldn't expect her to be a mother. She couldn't, and she didn't.

___

A meaningless fuck. That's all it was, all it should have been. Not – a flat and home-for-dinner and a son.

Not _this_.

Pansy's fingers tremble as her clammy hands cling to the brass knob and she turns.

___

"I'm sorry," Pansy says. It is all she can say.

Tonks nods. She swallows. She tries to keep the lump that is rising in her throat from doing just that; she tries to keep the tears from bursting forth.

"It's OK," Tonks says, clearing her throat. Her voice wavers. "Really. I get it."

"Are you – sure?" Pansy asks. "I mean, you know that it's not you, it's just –"

Tonks nods her head vigorously. "I know Pans," she says, "it's OK. You didn't sign on to be a mother."

Pansy looks away; she can hardly bare it. Her chest heaves, a sudden shuddering wave, and it shocks her.

It shouldn't be this hard.

But it is.

___

Tonks watches as Pansy turns away.

She watches as Pansy's body shakes with a strangled, heaving sob.

And as she watches, she reaches out, across the expanse of the bed, the space between them, and places a consoling hand on Pansy's stocking-clad thigh.

___

It is Tonks' touch that brings Pansy undone.

It is the warmth of her hand, radiating through sheer fabric and skin; it is fingers curving gently over flesh. Pansy places her own hand over Tonks' and Tonks, in turn, brings Pansy's quivering hand to her lips.

___

She kisses the back of Pansy's hand; her lips weave a delicate, meandering trail over smooth skin from her wrist to the tips of her fingers and, once there, Tonks allows her tongue to push past her own lips and take Pansy's fingers into her mouth, sucking.

___

Pansy gasps. "Tonks," she whispers, her voice urgent, "please, we shouldn't."

With a moan, Tonks releases Pansy's fingers from her mouth. "Think of it as a parting gift," she says quietly. "One for the road."

Pansy swallows. Tonks turns Pansy's hand over and runs her tongue, thick and wet, over the lines of Pansy's palm, before sucking fiercely on the inside of her wrist.

"Alright," Pansy whimpers as Tonks' tongue continues to lick and taste and tease her, causing her cunt to respond in a way that makes it near-impossible for her to say no; to deny what it is that, despite the sadness, they both seem to want.

"Alright," she repeats, breathless. "One for the road."

Pansy inches across the bed and, clasping a hand to the back of Tonks' neck, pulls her close for what will be one of their last kisses.

___

Tonks' body tingles. She feels electric, like a thousand as-yet-un-sparked flames are about to catch alight as Pansy's tongue laps at her clit, fingers buried inside her, curving up and back and hitting _that_ spot, causing her to curse and shout and hot tears to spill from her eyes as, even in the ecstasy of orgasm, Tonks realises this will be the last time that she will feel this way, with her; Pansy.

___

In the morning, when Tonks wakes, Pansy is already gone.

There is no note, no letter or card; there was no last kiss, nor gut-wrenching goodbye.

Only this: the ache between Tonks' legs, the taste of Pansy on her tongue, a pair of twisted, black pantyhose discarded and tangled between the sheets.

As Tonks tugs Pansy's stockings loose, she brings them to her face.

She inhales, deeply. She breathes in the scent of Pansy, of her perfume and cigarettes and the salty-sweet aroma of her cunt.

She holds them within her, still crackling on her tongue, and she cries.


End file.
